


遥途（Far away）

by merrceiba



Series: 遥途 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrceiba/pseuds/merrceiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小丑杀死了露易丝，超人开始了独裁统治。<br/>蝙蝠侠必须阻止他，在一切来得及之前。<br/>一切。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 电影、漫画、动画、游戏的背景都有一点什么的……  
> 我喜欢看到蝙蝠家族“其乐融融”什么的……  
> 另：有Clark和露易丝的过去式当然。  
> 如果你仔细找的话，可能还有点Dick对Bruce的单箭头……

不要去得太远  
一天也不要  
因为，因为……  
该怎么说——  
一天也是很漫长的  
而我会久久地等你

Bruce拽下蝙蝠头盔，顺手抹了一把额际的冷汗。  
其实并没有多大的效用，他全身都已经被汗浸透了。但他终究还是在这无人得以看见的地方，缓慢地吐出了一口气。  
年久失修的管道上漏出的水滴随着那无声的叹息终于滴落，却只是使得这地下建筑的空气显得更为凝滞，而常年空气不流通产生的氨水和硫磺味仍旧挥之不去。  
Burce坐在角落的旧木箱上，手肘支在膝盖上，低着头。  
计数。  
不是什么很难的计数。这是反抗军开始活动的第三个月零七天。  
感觉起来却比他之前三十七年的人生还要漫长。而考虑到这是蝙蝠侠的人生，毫不夸张地说，那三十七年原本就已经漫长得不像话了。  
三个月零七天的活动，反抗军被打压得溃不成军。蝙蝠侠不是事到临头再临阵磨枪的类型。Bruce从见到超人的第一天起，就在准备着可能对抗那个外星人的这一天到来，而结果是，无论蝙蝠侠事先做了怎样周全的准备，在超人压倒性的力量面前，全都不值一哂。  
超人甚至都没有拿出全力来对付他。

他抬起手掌扶住额头，大拇指揉着跳动的太阳穴。  
“头疼？”Clark Kent的声音从那身制服里传出来，早已没有了初时的违和。世间事大多如此，见惯了，便不怪了。自从暴露了自己的身份，超人就不再随时维持那神明一样的姿态和神情，不在战斗或会议中的时候，Clark便时不时地冒出来一下。  
声音并没有太多的区别，但语气却着实是大大地不同。所以他完全不用变声器。就跟他完全不用面具一样。只是稍稍换个发型，加副透明的眼镜，便置身于熙来攘往之中。与人会面、交谈，而人们充耳不闻，视而不见。  
“怎么？你还有治疗头疼的超能力？”蝙蝠侠答得刻薄。  
蝙蝠侠一贯刻薄。而与Clark不一样，Brucie可不会从蝙蝠侠的制服里冒出来。  
Clark做了个投降的姿势，息事宁人。当然并不妨碍他毫不掩饰地叹出那口无可奈何的气。  
并且放慢了飞行器的速度。  
太空旅行总是让人紧张。何况Bruce极度睡眠不足。  
Clark侧身在手边的储物箱里翻了翻，然后递过来一个马克杯。  
希望是咖啡。Bruce皱了皱鼻子，已经知道希望落空了。还是伸手接了过来。陶瓷的杯壁少许温热。是牛奶。  
Clark迎着Bruce心情恶劣时标配的死亡瞪视，耸肩：“Dick给了我咖啡，但我肯定是把它忘在哪儿了。而且，你到底有多久没睡觉了？”  
超过六十个小时。蝙蝠侠报出答案，但Bruce懒得开口。  
他也不必开口。Clark有一双能看穿一切的眼睛——并不单指他的X射线，虽然那也是一部分。但彼时Clark对X射线的使用还算颇为节制，而对记者的敏锐的使用就是完全另一回事了。  
揭穿Bruce Wayne就是蝙蝠侠的时候，Clark的惊讶程度也就是挑了挑眉。  
那时候他就知道，Clark Kent了解Bruce Wayne，比蝙蝠侠认为可能的要多。  
这阵恼人的抽痛过去，感觉不那么要命了。  
看着他的Clark的语气立刻轻松了些：“好点儿了？你可以睡会儿。到目的地还有段距离。”  
大概是平日里对Louis体贴惯了，Clark对这些举动里所含有的亲密意味毫无自觉。  
蝙蝠侠当然也不可能揪出这个来用手指着提醒他。虽说是并无特殊含义的习惯性体贴，但超人的这份温柔能享有的人并不多。  
事实上是屈指可数。出于深长的母子亲情的，Marsha Kent夫人；出于显而易见的爱情的，Louis Lain；同样有着“生活在人间的神祇”的立场的，Diana；同样有着善良和阳光的性格的，Barry；以及，不知道出于什么原因的，Bruce自己。  
这是有限几个，能让超人卸下防御变成Clark的人。对这几个人，Clark有着某种习惯性的温柔体贴。  
（然而只有在看着Louis Lain时，他的视线会变得炽热——不是指热视线的那种。）  
Bruce举起杯子，将自己的视线与那在仪器板上自在而精确地操作着的手指隔断。  
并非就能真的隔断什么。温热的牛奶滑入食道，潜入血液。那人的存在感，并不需要视觉来确认。  
只隔着一臂的距离，他触手可及。（并非Bruce内心隐秘渴望着的“那种”触手可及，当然。却仍然是）足够了。  
虽然Bruce知道自己永远不会伸出手去，那一臂的距离，比隔着一个星系更加不可逾越。但Bruce早已习惯了命运女神的水性杨花，以及不知为什么对他忠贞不渝的特别苛待。  
他没有，从来没有，奢求过更多。

尽管有那一夜。  
那偷来的一夜。他记得Clark的吻落在他肩上的温度。记得Clark的手抚摸过后背的力道。  
记得每一次的呼吸。  
记得每一次的进入。  
虽然Clark自始至终没有叫过他的名字。但至少也没有叫出Louis的名字。  
（他已非常感激。）  
当然Clark也不可能把他当成Louis。那个地球上最幸运（也许也是最不幸）的女人，不可能有着和他一样疤痕累累的肌肤。哪怕那时候Clark再怎么神智不清也能分辨。

那时候的Clark神智不清。  
所以Bruce并不常去想起那一夜。  
当Bruce特别特别痛苦的时候——即使是蝙蝠侠也有一些特别难以为继的时候——他会想起最初揭露彼此身份时，Clark挑眉之后的那个微笑：“Bruce，你是我见过的最坚强的人类。”  
甚至不是那种特别有着太阳的温度的笑容。只是个轻浅的微笑。不够超人。却十分地Clark。  
他们在世界上最大的沙漠里。太阳在地球的另一面。仰头只有满天的星光。  
甫结束的那场打斗，耗尽了超人的太阳能电池，他飞不起来。  
却也死不了。他们甚至还有足量的水和差不多足以避寒的衣物。  
损坏的通讯器被丢在一旁。除了等待第二天太阳升起，他们没有其他事可干——就算是蝙蝠侠，对于地球保持匀速自转这种事，也没有什么法子可想。  
于是他们仰头看天。  
整个宇宙都离他们而去，只留下满天星光。  
Clark就坐在他身边。耐不住寂静就讲堪萨斯的星空，星空底下的玉米田。也讲消失的氪星，地球到氪星的沿途风景。偶尔沉默。  
他们并没有挨得很近。尽管夜里的沙漠温度跌得极快，到后半夜气温已经很低。但还不到喜马拉雅山走出来的Bruce承受不了的地步。Clark在温度降到近零摄氏度的时候，看了看他（估计还暗自测了一下他的各种生命指数），并没有提出“拥抱取暖”这种提议（很明显会遭到拒绝）。  
但那确实就是Bruce拥有过的与Clark最近的距离。  
Bruce很少答话。也绝少谈论他自己。但他有在认真地听Clark说的每一个字。  
在那些零落细碎的不成片段的言语中，成长在西部农场的小镇男孩，和出生在遥远星系的氪星遗孤，都一一摊开在他面前。  
这使得他们的距离显得那么近，几乎已是亲密无间——从某种柏拉图的意义上来说。  
Bruce知道Louis对Clark的爱情有多深。因为这样的Clark，就是从字面意义上来说，不可抵挡的。  
这个在地球长大的外星人有着一颗人类的悲悯之心。  
但Clark成为“超人”却只为两个人确确实实地流过眼泪。一个就是Bruce Wayne。  
另一个是Louis。当然。  
然后那最后一次落泪，将整个地球推入深渊。

又一滴水滴落在坑洼不平的石头地面上，Bruce非常缓慢地抬起头。  
疼痛让这个动作变得极其艰难，但他总能做到的。  
——超人的手掌穿过Joker的胸膛，五指是血淋淋的红色。  
Joker挂在死神的镰刀尖上，笑声和血液一起呛在垂死的喉咙里。  
而Bruce觉得断裂的肋骨插进了心脏。有那么疯狂的一瞬，他想：我该早些杀了Joker的。  
因为那个疯子再一次，使他身边的人变得遥远。  
使Clark变得遥远。比他跟Louis站在神坛上宣读结婚誓言的时候，更加遥不可及……

Dick沉默地看着Bruce。  
蝙蝠侠的头盔拿在他的手里，并没有遮住他的脸。  
但这个男人即使在最痛苦的时候，也并不会有特别痛苦的表情。  
他的表情甚至可以说是平静的。只有他微微向下弯曲的颈部曲线，暴露了他的不堪重负。  
这些，若不是Wayne家的人……若不是Dick，一直看着他——从十五岁起就一直看着他——是辨认不出来的。  
他沉浸在自己的思绪里时的表情和姿态。  
——他被痛苦侵蚀内心时的表情和姿态。

Dick安静地深吸气——  
Bruce还是被他惊动了，下一刻就抬起了眼睛。就在他抬起眼睛的那一刻，他的姿态有了微妙的改变。只是颈部线条的稍稍伸展。但他就又是那个蝙蝠侠了——一肩抗着天下，不可摧折的蝙蝠侠。  
他的目光里有着温和而严厉的询问，以及一种父辈才有的担心。  
就在那一瞬间，原本希望能够替他分担点什么的Dick，就仿佛瞬间变回了那个穿鱼鳞短裤的罗宾——夜翼能从蝙蝠侠那里毕业。而Dick却永远不能从Bruce这里毕业。  
尽管过去了这么多年。尽管蝙蝠侠又带过了另外三个罗宾，其中还有一个是有着血缘关系的亲生儿子，但Bruce看着Dick的目光，仍然是一个父亲看着自己的孩子。  
所以，尽管Dick的肩已经和Bruce一样的宽了，他的肱二头肌——当然比不上在天上飞的那位但——已经是一个普通的二十岁男性地球人所能期待拥有的最佳规模了，Bruce仍然看他如同看一个孩子。  
而在Bruce这样看向他时，他就真的觉得自己只是个孩子。他甚至都没法跟自己争辩……  
（所以，有些念头，他绝不会宣之于口。因为那必然是徒劳的。）  
“Oliver的事情……很遗憾。”Dick说。  
这话听起来不对。Dick在心里摇头。连语气都不对。可他们失去了“绿箭”！这件事情，要用怎样的语气词汇和语法来说，才能是对的？  
而即使是知道这语气不对，Dick也要说出来。如果说从小跟着Bruce，长大，然后决裂，然后重新回归到现在的位置……他的整个童年到青春期到成年教会了他什么的话，就是对着Bruce，一定要把该说的话都说出来。  
因为Bruce是不会开口的。  
Bruce果然只是点了点头。表示他接受到这安慰的话语。并且，仿佛这就是在这件事上他所需要的全部了。  
Dick觉得鼻头发酸。一种熟悉的冲动从脚底直窜上脑门，他在想好要说什么之前就开口——很可能会吵架，就像那些“旧时光”——  
但Bruce先说话了。  
他说：“那个计划，是实施的时候了。”


	2. 2

Dick彻底闭上了嘴。  
他甚至咬紧了牙。  
“Jason来了？”Bruce仿佛毫无所觉，忽然想起来，问了另一个问题。  
“今天上午刚到。在我那里。”Dick木然地回答。  
Bruce点头，“别让他和Damian单独待在一起。要辛苦你了，Dick。你认为你能做到么？”  
Dick无法回答。他知道Bruce问的不是监管Jason和Damian不让他们打起来的事。他知道Bruce问的是什么事。他只是不知道答案。  
事实上他不想知道答案。“Bruce，还不到那个时候！”他觉得自己的声音听起来像是回到十五岁跟Bruce正面争执的怒吼，但也有可能是八岁时向蝙蝠侠的悲惨乞求，更有可能是融合了两者，但他不在乎了——“你不能……”  
“我们不能再失去更多的人了。”Bruce放柔了声音，但分毫没有消减话中的坚持，“去准备吧。Dick。”这是蝙蝠侠吩咐罗宾的声音。  
而Dick就像一个好罗宾一样听话转身，走出去。  
停下。大步走回来，跪到了Bruce膝前。  
“Bruce……”他的声音可悲地打着颤，“我……我不知道该怎么说，我只希望你能明白……”话语断在了他的喉咙里。  
（他承诺过自己，永远不会说出来的……）  
Bruce耐心地等待着。然后在漫长的沉默里开口：“我明白。Dick。”  
Dick僵在那里，连呼吸都停住了。  
这是蝙蝠侠，这个世上最伟大的侦探。而Dick Grayson完全不是什么伪装专家。Bruce当然早已明白。  
而这只能让年轻的夜翼显得更可悲。  
但Dick这会儿甚至都腾不出心情来为自己的可悲哀悼。他将头垂得很低：“我不要求什么。我从来没有想过。只是Bruce，求你了……你不能……”  
Bruce再次沉默了一会儿。安静地开口：“Dick，我的病，你已经知道了对吗？”  
Dick没有回答。他垂着头——泪水滴在蝙蝠靴上的声音夹在漏水滴在石地上的声音里，也清晰可闻，到震耳欲聋。  
“Dick。”Bruce的手放在了他的肩上，一个不轻不重的姿势——安抚。“所有人都会有那一天。”所有的地球人。沉默的附注。但这不是引入“外星人”话题的时候。“能看到你们一个个长大成人，已经超过了我最奢侈的期望……Dick，不要太宠着那三个，尤其是Damian。我把他们交给你了。”  
喉咙发出一声垂死的幼兽一样的低咽，Dick将额头抵上了蝙蝠侠的膝盖。  
泪水落在凯夫拉纤维上无法晕开。但Bruce没有动弹。

Tim担忧地走向那个仓库。迎头看见Damian像火箭头一样直冲他射过来。Tim赶紧伸手稳住：“Damian！你在做什么？”  
Damian抬起头，露出一个al Ghul家族式的笑：“我要去找Todd。”然后再像火箭头一样冲着远去。  
Tim看了看那仓库门，叹口气，回头去追Damian。

Dick盯着手里的东西，就像在盯着一个具象的死亡。与其说他在准备把那东西放进Bruce的身体里，不如说他在考虑怎么样把它扔得远远的，越远越好。  
“我可以叫Alf来。”Bruce开口，语音少见的温柔。  
但Dick才不会上当。“你不会叫Alf，做这个Alf太老了。”……你只会自己动手。  
而在Bruce的蝙蝠侠生涯里，他穿着黑漆漆的沉重的制服，出没于黑暗和阴影，遭遇罪犯们精致而残酷的陷阱，也遭遇警察粗糙而无情的追捕，受无数的伤，不停地失去……所有这一切之中，最让Dick无法忍受的，是看他自己给自己动手术。  
他不用麻药，不皱眉。他对待自己的身体就仿佛那并不是什么需要珍惜和温柔以待的东西。  
在布鲁德海文的夜翼，在棘手的夜晚落幕后，筋疲力竭将自己摔倒在警察宿舍的床上，却因为想到Bruce可能正一个人坐在阴暗潮湿的蝙蝠洞里，像缝一个破布娃娃一样，面无表情地缝着自己身上的伤口，而导致夜翼无法入睡，甚至不得不跑回哥谭——  
所幸的是，后来Bruce身边还有Jason，有Tim，有Damian，以及……  
Dick看着手中幽幽的绿光，问：“你打算把它放在哪儿？谁都知道这东西在你手里。他们不会不仔细检查，就让你见到他的。”  
跟市面上曾经的Luther贩卖的那些不同，这是颗高纯度的氪石。由超人Kal-El从氪星带回，亲手交到蝙蝠侠手里。  
关于这颗氪石易手的场景，在联盟内部流传颇广。那其实很奇怪。因为事件发生的当时，明显不可能有第三个人在场。而超人和蝙蝠侠又完全不像是在和人闲聊时拿那个做谈资的类型。而更诡异的是，对于这件事的传言按道理不可能完全不到他们自己的耳朵里去——那可是一个有超级听力，一个是监听一切的控制狂——但两人谁都没有对传言发表过任何纠正的意见。  
也就是说传言很可能即使不是事实本身，大约也非常地接近了。  
Dick短暂地闪过一个念头：这氪石的形状，要说它原本是放在一枚戒指里，也不是没可能。  
——但这会儿这不是他关心的问题。  
Bruce的食指微指向电脑屏幕上的骨骼成像图，“他们不会。”指尖稳定而精确地落在左边第三根肋骨的连接处，“只要放在这里。”  
Dick看着那里，吞咽了一下。不得不同意：“他们不会。”  
Dick清楚地记得那伤。Jason甚至为此重新回到了庄园。因为Bruce在生死线上徘徊，整整两个星期。  
克拉克和戴安娜守着他，寸步不离。  
当然其他的联盟成员也陆续来过。Bruce以前也受过重伤，克拉克和戴安娜以前也来探过病。但他们会这么抛开一切的守在他身边，即使联盟出任务也必然要留一个下来。原因不言自明——  
那是替他们受的伤。  
Damian想通这一点后，抽出匕首就要上楼去一人单挑超人和神奇女侠——  
出乎意料是Jason一把拉住了他。  
Damian自然是二话不说就着匕首就削了过来。Jason一边躲得不耐烦一边烂脾气地吼：“那他妈是他自己的选择！他愿意替人去死！他不愿意杀人！他妈的谁能逼他！”  
匕首脱手，擦着Jason的颈动脉过去，“呯”地钉在墙上。  
Damian摔门而出——他身上当然不只那一把匕首，但看起来他似乎已经放弃了刺杀超人和神奇女侠的打算。但无论如何，Tim还是追了出去。  
Dick回头去看Jason颈上的伤，只是擦破点皮。Dick还是拿来了医药箱。Jason挥手想要打发掉他又打发不掉，只得僵着脖子让他上药。  
沉默中，忽然地，“他不会死的，对吧？”毫无预警地十二岁的“小翅膀”忽然冒出头来，问。  
Dick仍然清晰地记得那一刻他心中掠过的疼痛，和喉头泛起的苦涩。  
最后他回答：“如果说Bruce教给了我们什么，那就是永远不要放弃，希望。”


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于再次面对面的蝙蝠侠和超人。

3  
眼看着Bruce跳入那个陷阱的时候，Dick还是没能管住自己，冲了出去。  
Tim眼疾手快将他拖了回来，死命把他按在了地上。Jason还捣住了他的嘴。  
他才听到自己在发出可怕的嘶喊。  
周围的爆炸声此起彼伏，几乎是善意地将他的声音掩盖下来。  
战场上的硝烟似乎永远不会散去。而他失去了Bruce的踪影。  
那一刻，万念俱灰。  
更糟的是，这明显在他脸上表现了出来。Jason和Tim看起来完全被他的神情吓到了。  
Damian跺着脚走过来；却挂着一脸Wayne式的表情：肃穆的面无表情。  
——“他将这件事交给了你。”年轻的罗宾没回头地指着自己的身后，那片矮墙的后面，是荷枪实弹，整装待命，三千反抗军。“你做？还是不做？”  
没有讽刺。也没有安慰。只有一个选择的机会，并且过时不候。  
血缘真是个神奇的东西。  
Dick站了起来。

Diana走进主控室，步履匆忙——相较于一个亚马逊女神而言的那种步履匆忙。却又在抬头看到Kal的一瞬顿住。  
超人正立在玻璃幕墙前，披风垂在他的身后，双手抱臂，俯视着地球——他的国度。  
不是一个帝王俯视着他所君临的天下。而是一个神明俯视着他的国度。  
他的姿态和表情庄严而神圣——就是神圣，没有“几乎”。  
所以蝙蝠的“暴乱军”称他为“独裁者”是不对的。他并没有独裁者那种对权力的贪欲，由那形成的狂热执迷的表情，是多少大义凛然的演说都掩盖不下去的。  
事实上，不只是权力欲，Kal更像是抹去了一切私欲。杀掉Joker，似乎就是他为自己做的最后的一件事了。之后，他就……变成了一个神。  
再没有私欲。以着对全人类的悲悯和至高理性，处事。  
当Oliver跟他当面挑衅的时候，他干净利落地，断了绿箭侠的食指——  
现在想起来，Diana仍旧止不住皮肤上爬过敬畏的颤栗。虽然同样被人类称为神，但她自己是做不到的。无论是不受挑拨的全然冷静，还是毁掉好友绝技的手指的全然高效冷酷。  
理智，强大，不可动摇。没有比这更好的处理方式了。但她知道自己肯定是做不到的。那是，神之所为。  
然而——  
如果要完全诚实地说的话，对这样的Kal，Diana也不是全然没有忐忑。因为——  
上帝不曾涉足尘世。即使他曾经将他的儿子（或者说灵魂的一部分）送到尘世来，替世人做了替罪羔羊。但是——  
他不曾与一个尘世间的人相爱。不曾与一个尘世间人，色授魂与，骨肉相缠地相爱。  
而那会改变很多事。就像奥林匹亚诸神从来不能真正地以公正公平之心对待人间事一样。她怀疑，就算是上帝本身，如果经历过那样的一场爱情之后，是否还能这样神圣地又置身事外地看着人间，全然去除私欲。

只是一瞬。超人已经察觉到她的存在，回过头来。  
“什么事？”  
“我们抓到了蝙蝠侠。”Diana回答。

战争终究没能完全的平息。  
而这次站在对立面的是超人曾经的队友。  
朋友。  
他当然不可能为此感到高兴。  
他希望他们能站在他的身边，而不是对面。但他并不惧于跟他们战斗。  
绝不。  
只是——  
那只蝙蝠为什么要那么固执？他在哥谭战斗了那么多年，那么多年！却始终没能改变那个城市。为什么他就不能接受换一种方式？！  
Kal走在往审讯室去的回廊上，披风扬在身后，脚步还算沉稳，但心思却有些说不上来的焦躁。这对现在的他来说，可不常见。当然了，也因为没有人比他更了解那蝙蝠。Bruce认定的事，就不会改变。连命运本身都没能让他屈服，Kal怀疑自己做到的可能性。  
但他必须做到。  
战争不是他所追求的。折断朋友视若生命的手指更不是——那不会让超人好受的好吧？尽管所有人都认为他已经没有了悲喜。  
……也许，没那么强烈。但伤害朋友和维持正义就理性逻辑上来说也是冲突的。而他采取这一切手段的目的就是为了消弭冲突。  
绝对消弭。  
门滑开。他看到了被锁在审讯台上的Bruce。

来来往往的医务人员和审讯官，都是清一色的白袍。黑色的蝙蝠侠看起来非常醒目。  
尽管他躺在审讯台上，全身被锁，并且还闭着眼睛。  
Kal看向审讯仪。  
那东西通常非常有用。直接作用于人的意识，极少有人能真正抵挡。当然，或许使用这东西存在着某种人道主义犯罪伦理问题，在超人统治之前。但这东西早已经在政府部门存在并使用很久了，在超人统治之前，只不过非公开的，当然。  
所以有时候他对那些指责不屑一顾，真的。  
Bruce在痛苦中又因为手脚被缚住甚至无法挣扎，但他始终闭着嘴。  
Kal就那样看着，审讯仪的功率开到最大。  
Bruce终于开口。  
声音被极度的痛苦压成喉咙里一声模糊的咆哮，没有人能听清他在说什么——如果他真的说了什么的话。

但Kal有超级听力。  
他听清了。Bruce的确说了。  
一个名字。  
“Clark……”  
是那个名字。

这声低沉模糊的咆哮，在他的胃部发出温暖的搅动——  
他想起了那一夜。  
他中的毒很深。他记不清所有的细节。  
但他知道那不是Louis。他知道那不是任何别的人。  
那是Bruce。他绝不可能把Bruce和任何人搞混。  
他忽然觉得有些遗憾，他记不清那时候Bruce是不是也曾经用这样的声音呼唤过他的那个名字。  
而这激起了某个隐秘的欲望——不是一个迫切需要满足的欲望，但切切实实是一个欲望。  
自Louis死去之后，他再也没有了的个人的欲望。  
并不非常强烈。但持续地，不间断地，侵扰着他。  
只要他真的想，他其实可以忽略它。但——  
“出去！”无所不能的统治者开口命令，“所有人。”


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对峙。

“啪！”Kal抬手关掉了审讯仪。  
Bruce轻轻地压抑地呼出一口气。  
Kal忍不住闭了闭眼睛。联盟里大概每个人都欠过Bruce几次救命之恩，或多或少。而欠得最多的那个，没有疑问的，是自己。  
他以人类之躯替他们这些超人类承受伤害，而看他身处痛苦，就没有人能无动于衷——刚刚Diana的脸色，看起来都快吐了。  
“撒哈拉。那不是Clark，那是超人。”Kal检视着审讯仪成像出来的记忆，用全然就事论事的语气说。  
其实这样的申明是没有意义的。通常人们在极度痛苦中所经历的幻境在事后是无法记得的。而强烈到连蝙蝠侠都无法咬牙沉默承受下来的痛苦，纵然去掉了疼痛源，必然也是带有长时间的余痛，常人在这样的状况下根本不可能清醒地交谈。  
但是，这是蝙蝠侠。不是常人。  
“那是Clark……”Bruce的声音依然暗哑而破碎，但意思却表述得非常清楚。  
“那是我。不是Clark。没有眼镜，没有西服。”Kal不知道自己在争什么。拜托，这不是审讯蝙蝠侠的目的好么？  
Bruce终于睁开了眼睛。  
蓝色的，安静的眼眸，看向他：“那是……你么，你认为？我记得，他不停地在说堪萨斯和星球日报，Marsha和……”  
Kal瞪着他。用那种可以吓退一整个星系的军队的眼神。  
但是当然，Bruce永远无所畏惧，他迎着超人的目光，完成了它，“Louis。”  
Kal整个人震了一下，他并不真正需要的呼吸在他的胸腔哽住。  
这么长时间，没人敢在他面前提到这个名字，直到此刻……  
Bruce垂下眼睑，掩住眸中泛起的深黯幽蓝：“原来，你并没有忘了她。”  
“你怎么敢这么说！”Kal开始咬牙，明显已经在爆发的边缘，“我做的这一切都是为了她！”  
Bruce卷起唇角：“那她一定会为你骄傲的。”  
他甚至都没用上他那注册商标式的讽刺语气。因为这话本身就已经够讽刺的了。  
那个Louis Lain，她的短暂而灿烂的人生，完全地奉献给了两件事：对超人Clark Kent的爱情；对自由公平正义的新闻理想的坚持。  
毫无悬念的，Kal震怒了。  
他甩开他的披风，两步跨到审讯台前，左手一挥捏开了所有的锁链，右手一把掀起蝙蝠侠的衣襟将他整个拎起来：“Bruce！别挑衅我杀了你！”

要说Kal有指望这样就能吓住蝙蝠侠，那就是说谎了，虽然这自觉也并没能阻止他冲Bruce发火。  
果然Bruce连眼皮都没眨一下，蓝眼睛毫不退缩地迎着超人压迫的视线。  
也许有一天——Kal几乎可以肯定迟早会有那么一天——地球上所有的人类都会臣服于他的绝对力量。而只有这个人，永远不会。  
Kal能听到耳朵里血液流动的声音。眼前这对宁静无畏的眸子里映着一个人影，全然地激愤的，失去自我控制的——几乎是丑陋的。这不是他！  
明显Bruce看的也不是他。  
Bruce迎着他的视线，看进他的眸子里，却摆明了在寻找另一个人。  
血液加速流动的声音，身体里某些力量在暴动。Kal想或许他应该在真的做出什么以后会后悔的事情来之前放手。  
但那双蓝眼睛忽然笑了。  
涟漪一样，浅蓝色的眼眸里泛起一抹轻柔的真实的微笑。  
Bruce真的微笑的时候是不动唇角的，几乎就不牵动脸上的任何肌肉，只这样在眼眸里划过一抹涟漪。  
即使与他亲近如Clark Kent，看过他这样微笑的回数也不多。  
“我爱你。”Bruce忽然开口。  
血液的喧嚣忽然就安静了。整个宇宙全然静止。  
“Clark，我爱着你。”好像是为了以防误解似的，Bruce给出了清楚明白的限定。“即使没有比Louis更多，”他的眼睛看着他，微笑着，“也不会比她少。比我更爱你，从逻辑上来说，是不可能的。”  
血液流动的声音再次爆发，瞬间鼓破耳膜。  
血腥味，胸口的疼痛，以及……  
流失的力量。Kal松开手，整个人向前扑倒。  
Bruce左手向后，抵住台面，撑住两人的重量。  
右手置于Kal的胸膛。就像人们在交换爱情誓言时常做的那样。但是鲜血正在从Bruce的手上流下来，指间渗出幽绿的光。  
超人也用手撑住了台面，挣扎着抬起身来一点，好低头看一眼胸前的伤。然后就好像判断那并不重要似的，他抬起头来，再次寻找Bruce的目光。  
Bruce坐直身，收回左手，绕上超人的颈项，让他再次倒在自己的肩上。  
那姿态如此亲密，像一个亲爱的亲爱的拥抱。  
也像死神递过的不容拒绝的镰刀。Bruce的右手将掌中尖锐，再往超人不再刀枪不入的血肉里，更往前，送了几分。  
超人终于彻底脱力，摔倒在Bruce已经让出来的审讯台上。  
Bruce缓慢地放开绕在超人颈项上的手，没有去看超人的眼睛，只是盯着那道血流不止的伤：“我说的是实话。”  
虽然你有足够的理由不相信。  
蝙蝠侠转过身，他的左胸处，他自己的鲜血也已经浸透了黑色的织物。

蝙蝠侠没予以理会，他只是对着手中刚刚顺来的通讯器，发出了指令。  
行动开始！  
反抗军开始全面反击。  
就算有事先周全的预备，以及Barry的内应，蝙蝠侠的存在也是相当必要的。  
Bruce起身——  
肋间加剧的疼痛逼迫他再次坐了回去。  
房间发出震动，门外传来巨大的爆炸声。战火已起。  
但他刚刚召唤来的死神，还举着镰刀，在角落里桀桀阴笑，明白表示了“你再也上不了战场了”的幸灾乐祸。  
既是无事可做，Bruce就回过头，看着躺在那里的超人。  
他就真像睡在那里一样。闭上了他那蔚蓝的眼睛。表情一片和平。  
而窗外，交火的声音正不断传来。硝烟，尘土。大片的建筑物在空中坠落。  
世界轰鸣着坍塌，分崩离析。  
而玻璃窗内，两人一坐一卧，一睡一醒，如此平静地相对。


	5. 5

有人刷开了玻璃门。  
Dick探进头来，看着眼前的这一幕，有些怔忡。  
直到Bruce抬头迎向了他的视线，他才开口：“战斗结束了。他们在等你。”  
Bruce点点头，仍然没有没动。  
Dick取出了那幅氪石手铐，递过去。  
Bruce接过，将超人双手拷上。才从容起身，走了出去。  
他没有回头。

对超人的审判是艰巨的工作。说这是另一场战争都不为过。  
当最终的判决结果终于确定下来的时候，所有人看起来都不像松了一口气，反而是筋疲力竭，似乎终于干完了比推翻超人的独裁统治还要累的活儿。  
超人戴着他的氪石“手环”，安静地听完判决。  
驱逐。  
洋洋洒洒数千言的判决书，总结起来就这么一个词。  
超人的目光抬起来，扫向审判席，定在Bruce身上——长时间不间断地与氪石接触，超人身体虚弱，目光却还是钢铁一样。他之所以为成为超人，并不仅仅是因为他有超能力。  
“这是你的判决么？”超人直接问向蝙蝠侠。  
Bruce看起来就像是抬手想要去揉一揉眉心。但最终只是捋了捋他端正的披风的前襟。  
“这是审判席上所有人共同定下的判决。”他回答，声音语气和用词都无懈可击。  
所有人，包括Bruce，判决超人Kal-El，Clark Kent，被从这个他在这里从小长大的，他曾经倾力全力保护的，除了已毁掉的氪星之外他唯一能被称作家园的星球上，驱逐。  
Bruce的声音语气不变：“你可以提你最后的一个要求。在不违背合法人权的范围内，你的要求将会被满足。然后你必须接受‘驱逐’的条件。或者，”短暂的不易察觉停顿，语气不变地接下去，“死亡。”  
超人甚至露出了一个笑容。  
超人已经为这个星球死过了一次，Bruce当然记得。用死亡来恐吓他毫无意义。  
一个坚持要手握这个星球的最高权力的人，却其实不在乎自己的生死，想想还真是讽刺。  
但是“不杀人”是联盟的原则。  
好吧，除此之外，抛开他自己的想法不谈，在意他的生死的，还是大有人在的。  
“驱逐”是Oliver提出来的。他的手指没有能再生，以后也不能再生。  
超人杀了绿箭，就是杀了绿箭，丝毫没有留手。  
作为直接受害人，他有提出建议的权利。  
提出这个建议前，他还看了Bruce一眼。  
Bruce没有回给任何表情。他提出“驱逐”之后也没有。  
蝙蝠侠只是点了点头，将这个建议加入刑罚选项里去，供大家讨论。  
利弊被条分缕析的权衡。Bruce坐在主席位上，看着利弊两方走马灯一样刷着的屏幕，保持着面无表情。  
夜翼在旁边，偷眼瞧着他，一脸担心，又不敢造次。

超人一笑之后，垂下了眼睑。低头沉吟了一会儿。  
也许他的超级大脑里也刷着利弊。  
然后他缓缓抬起头来，然后再次睁开眼睛，目光中已经无波无澜。  
Bruce压制住闭眼的冲动，迎视着那个目光。  
那个目光显示，超人与这个星球的关系，从此切离，一刀两断，再无瓜葛。  
“我接受。”超人说。“你们能相信我么？”  
“超人从不说谎。”  
没有人能够反驳。即使在他是个独裁者的时候也没有说过谎。  
超人点点头。  
“我接受你们给我的判决结果。我将离开这个星球。把属于你们的自由还给你们。如果有任何的伤害，那并非我的本意。我道歉。”他的语气如此地云淡风轻。  
置身事外。  
Bruce忍不住想要错开视线。但是他没有那么做。  
因为这将是个即时生效的判决。  
超人从容不迫地抬了抬双手，示意他们解下他的“手环”。  
既是与这个星球再无瓜葛，他们似乎也再没有扣留他的理由。  
没有人敢上前。  
Bruce忍着突然袭来的胸膛的剧痛，起身。  
Dick看起来过于担忧，试图抢先一步站起来代劳——被Bruce伸手在肩上一压，止住。  
超人看着他一步步靠近，脸上的表情终于有了一线动摇。  
一丝迷惑渗进那蓝得纯粹而近乎无机物一样的眼睛里。  
“你说过我可以提最后一个要求？”  
“是的。”  
“如果那是一个问题，你会回答么？正面回答？”  
“如果那是你的最后一个要求，是的。”  
那蓝眼睛里迷惑更甚，几乎有些扰乱了。它不再是无机物的了，有什么东西，鲜活的，流动的生命的，将要破壳而出——  
但Bruce迎视着他的目光是那么波澜不惊——涟漪不起。  
蝙蝠侠的脊背挺得笔直。那是个防卫的姿势。  
——在Bruce认识Clark之前，蝙蝠侠对待超人的姿势。  
超人掐灭自己最后的妄念。  
不重要了。他抬高双手。  
伴随着清晰的“咔嚓”声，那双氪石手铐离开了超人的双腕。  
Dick到底还是跟了过来，将那个东西接过来小心地收进铅盒里。  
超人等待着力量重新回到身体。  
这是一个发表战败演说的绝佳时机，解释，辩白，为行为寻找正当的理由，为一切追寻因果，提炼出意义，甚或一两句警世名言。  
但超人却只是低声地——虽然整个地球都能听到他——温柔地说，“伤害并非我的本意。我很抱歉。”  
那几乎已经是Clark的声音了。  
而且再明白没有地，只对着一个人。  
下一秒，超人化作一道残影，消失在天际。  
无影无踪。  
就仿佛他于这个地球，从未存在过。

“Bruce!”Dick惊呼——  
所有人的目光都从那道残影消失的地方转了回来，看着蝙蝠侠颓然倒地。  
以夜翼应有的敏捷度来说，Dick慢了一拍，脚下甚至踉跄了一下，才扑过去想接住他。

有人比他快。

超人的一双膝盖砸穿了水泥地。Bruce的头被一双有力的手温柔地扶着颈项，小心地安放在了超人的大腿上。

审判席上所有人，对着双膝跪在他们面前的，去而复返的超人，不寒而栗，动弹不得。  
只有几个罗宾一拥而上。  
没有什么能阻止他们去到Bruce的身边。  
哪怕是盛怒的超人也不行。  
但他们终究在Bruce的三英尺外停下，没有再靠近。  
不是因为超人的样子实在吓人。  
而是因为Bruce的样子——  
所有的罗宾都看过太多将死之人了。死神举着镰刀围着他跳舞。  
这个尘世对他已无能为力。  
无计可施。

“怎么回事？”超人准确地看向Dick，问。低沉的声音酝酿着风暴般。  
“心脏。”Dick吞下喉咙里的肿块，回答。  
“不可能。我一直听着他的心跳。”  
那一瞬间，Dick几乎想笑。  
但很快涌上来更重的心恸和哀伤。  
他上前一步，颤抖着手，在蝙蝠侠的胸前取下了一个干扰器。

声音瞬间就改变了。  
对Kal El来说，整个宇宙的声音，会因为某几个人的心跳声而变得截然不同。  
而那几个声音他已经差不多全都失去了。  
这仅剩的一个，却是如此微弱。

“什么时候？”超人问，声音忽然变得很安静，仿佛不愿掩盖掉那虚弱的心跳声。  
“很久了。所有的方法都试过了。”Dick回答。  
超人手臂上的肌肉鼓起。但他握着Bruce的手腕的手掌却始终没有加力。  
“我要带走他。这是我最后的条件。”超人低着头看着Bruce，声音却忽然洪亮起来，直直送到审判席上。  
审判席上没有人回答。他们都看向一旁的Wayne家族成员。  
“不。”Damian Wayne拒绝。  
超人不为所动，显然，这并不真的是个请求。  
“休想！你杀了他！”Damian的声音燃起怒火，“你杀了他！他本不必如此辛苦的。你背叛了他。你抓了他！你折磨他！你杀死了他！你凭什么还要带走他？！”  
Damian已经抽出了他的匕首，打算继续完成他的刺杀超人的大业。  
Tim泪流满面。Jason红着眼睛。看起来并不打算阻止他们的幼弟，或者说，更像是已经做好了前仆后继的准备。  
是Dick拉住了Damian。夜翼几乎将罗宾整个儿地搂在了怀里，才能阻止他挣脱出去。  
而如果不是意识到Dick在全身发抖的话，也许他的大哥也根本拉不住他。  
与其说是Dick拦住了他，不如说是夜翼将最小的罗宾当成了某种支柱。  
“他没有多少时间了……”Dick说，贴着Damian后背的胸膛跳动的节奏伤心欲绝。  
“他会想要和你在一起。”


	6. Epilogue

“你仍然相信他无所不能么？”Damian从沙发上抬起头来，他盘腿坐着，看起来原本应该更加矮小，但从下而上射过来的目光仍然充满压迫力。  
Wayne们。  
Dick一时不知道该怎么回答。他当然知道Damian在问的是什么，他也不是要否认。他对超人的崇拜不是什么秘密。  
他对Bruce的爱慕也不是。  
他崇拜超人，从少年时代到现在，一直未改。  
就如同他爱慕Bruce，从少年时代到现在，一直未改。  
“Bruce一直在追寻着希望，从来不曾放弃。而他，代表着希望。”  
“那已经不可能了。”小Wayne先生冷漠地说。  
但Dick能听出来，那声音里偷偷潜藏着的，细细的，一线希望。  
Dick给自己套上蝙蝠侠的头盔。  
“在有确切消息之前，我宁愿相信着。”  
Damian没有再回答。他沉默地起身。

超人仍旧被驱逐在地球之外。无论结局好坏，都很可能再也不会有任何消息。  
但他们谁都没有提及这一点。

罗宾与蝙蝠侠再一次相随融进哥谭的夜色里。


End file.
